Sending You a Little Christmas
by momoko213
Summary: Edward is a concert pianist. Bella and Renesme are left at home while Edward is on tour. How will Bella cope with being away from Edward during Christmas?


**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. In honor of the Christmas season, I wrote this little one-shot. It's based off of Jim Brickman's song "Sending You a Little Christmas" Check it out on YouTube. Read on and I hope you enjoy. Drop a comment when you're done and let me know what you thought.

**Sending You a Little Christmas**

'_So I'm sending you a little Christmas…until you come home to me.' _

The song ended capturing my emotions perfectly. It was always hard when Edward was away on tour, especially this one at Christmastime. When it had been just the two of us, I would have gladly gone with him. Now, however, I had to think about Renesme and the little one on the way. Being on the road wasn't a good place for a small child. I wouldn't trade our daughter for anything in the world though and neither would Edward. We both knew this was where I should be. Nonetheless, I still missed my husband like crazy. I couldn't wait until he returned and just held me in his arms. Not to mention, I still hadn't had time to tell him about the baby. I had only just found out and am only a month along. It just didn't feel right to not tell him in person. I haven't let on to any of our family either. I wanted him to be the first to know. Soon though, soon he would come home. He only had two more weeks. Sadly, that meant he was also going to miss Christmas. It was our first Christmas as a family as well. That was just a double whammy. Sometimes I just wish Edward would have chosen to do something that allowed him to stay home. But I know that he loves the piano and his music. Yet, I know he would gladly leave behind the spotlight if I just asked. I couldn't do that however.

"Sending You a Little Christmas" came on again during my musings. I listened while thoughts of Edward swirled in my head. I decided to sit down a write a letter to Edward. It was rather early still, only 3:00 a.m. The baby had been keeping me awake so I hoped writing this letter would settle them down and ease some of my sadness over Edward.

_'My dearest Edward,_

_I miss you so much. Renesme is missing her daddy too. It's hard with you being away especially now but I know you'll return to us soon. I have something to tell you but I want it to be in person. I hope you'll be just as excited for it as I am. I should probably try to get some sleep now. Remember that I love you and I miss you. For now, I'm sending you a little Christmas._

_ Love,_

_ Bella_

I finished the letter and got it ready for sending. I was still a little too restless to sleep so I went out to put it in the mail. I stopped to check on my sleeping girl. I loved watching her sleep. She always looked so peaceful. I was always struck by how much she resembled Edward. It you asked him he would say she is the epitome of me. She had the bronze copper-colored hair and the same facial features Edward. She had my chocolate brown eyes though. After a couple more minutes watching her, I set off to finish getting my letter in the mail. That done, I decided to finish up my last minute Christmas decorating. It took about an hour. I finally felt like I might be able to sleep so I headed back up to bed. Still feeling slightly melancholy, I curled up on Edward's side of the bed imaging he was there with me. I fell asleep almost instantly.

When I next woke up, the sun was shining through the window. I checked the clock to see that it was 9:00 a.m. I was surprised that I hadn't been up earlier. Renesme always seemed to be up by 8:00. I worried a little that something might be wrong with her but then I smelled bacon cooking. Ah, Esme must be here. I guess she was taking care of Ren. I remembered that we were going to finish up Christmas shopping today. I didn't think she would get here this early. I walked down to the kitchen to find Esme at the stove.

"Good morning, Bella. I hope you don't mind, I let myself in. You seemed like you could use a little rest so I've got Ren," Esme gently greeted.

"Good morning, Esme. It's no problem. I really didn't sleep too well last night. I didn't get to bed until 5:00. The extra hour of sleep was a nice reprieve. So what are you making?" I asked.

"I have some bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast. I figured you could use the energy for shopping today. Alice had a few errands to run so she'll meet us at the mall in an hour and a half or so," Esme answered.

"Alright, that sounds fine to me. Will Rosalie be joining us? I never did hear from her," I said.

"Rose said she would try to meet up with us for lunch. She had some work to do this morning, though, so she can't get away until this afternoon. Now, eat up," Esme said. I nodded and grabbed a plate from the cabinet. I filled it with eggs, five pieces of bacon, and three slices of toast. I was already starting to get the extreme pregnancy appetite. I sat eating my breakfast and noticed Esme watching me. She seemed to have a knowing smile on her face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked timidly. She chuckled and shook her head.

"No, sweetheart, I was just pondering. I'd like to ask you something Bella. Are you expecting?" Esme smiled. Of course she would know. She did go through this three times.

"Yes. I just found out yesterday. I haven't told Edward yet. I want to wait and tell him in person. Don't let anyone else know. I want Edward to know first," I answered.

"Alright dear, don't worry; your secret is safe with me. How far along are you?" Esme asked.

"I'm at the end of the first month," I replied.

"How exciting. Oh, but poor girl with our Edward being gone. He'll be back before you know it. Before then, I'm here. Now, you better get upstairs and get ready. Alice will probably be expecting us soon," Esme said. I nodded and made my way up to the bedroom. I stopped by Ren's room to find her cooing and looking around her room. She looked content and I knew Esme could take care of her if she needed anything. I looked through my closet and decided on a pair of black jeans, a blue cashmere sweater Edward got me for my birthday, and a pair of black cowboy boots. I pulled my hair back with bobby pins and did natural make-up. I was soon ready and heading to get Renesme. She still had the same content look. Esme had gotten her dressed and she was ready to go. I picked up my daughter, grabbed her diaper bag, and went down to find Esme tidying up the kitchen. She turned around and smiled at the two of us.

"Ahh, there's my adorable granddaughter and her wonderful mommy. Are you ready to go shopping today my sweet? I bet your mommy is," Esme cooed. She turned to me, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me grab my purse. I'll meet you in the car," I answered. Esme grabbed Ren from me and took her to the car. I grabbed my purse and keys and was out the door. I climbed in and started the car. I pulled out of the driveway and put Jim Brickman's "Peace" cd in. I turned it to "Sending You a Little Christmas". We were quiet as the song played. When it ended, Es started talking.

"He'll be home soon, sweety. I know it's hard not having him here for Christmas. Especially with this being the first one with Ren. It will be okay though," Esme consoled. She rubbed her fingers over my hand. The rest of the ride went by with little talking. Occasionally, Ren would make some kind of noise and Esme would coo back. We took about 20 minutes. Alice was waiting for us at the entrance to the food court.

"Hey, Bells. How are you doing today? Ready to shop?" Alice greeted.

"Yup. I think our little Ren is excited too," I said. Alice bent down to look at Ren.

"Aww, my little boo. Are you ready to shop today sweets? We'll have lots of fun today, won't we?" Alice cooed. Ren gave her an answering coo and smile. We all awed and then were off. We shopped for a couple hours and then took a break for lunch. Rose ended up meeting us. We spent almost two hours at lunch and then started shopping more. Rose had finished and joined us. We were out until 8:00. Then we all headed back to Esme and Carlisle's. The boys sans Edward were there waiting for us. They already had dinner started and almost done.

"Welcome home girls. How was shopping?" Carlisle greeted.

"It was great. All our shopping is done," Alice babbled. She was definitely the shopper in the family. We listened and then Carlisle came for Renesme.

"And how's our little sweet pea? Are you being a good girl for you mommy?" Carlisle cooed. He and Esme definitely spoiled her with attention. She was their first grandchild. Alice and Jasper had only been married a couple of months so it was no big surprise for them. Rose and Emmett had been trying but it hadn't happened quite yet.

"She's been an excellent little girl. Edward won't know what hit him when he gets home," I said. The thought brought my mood down a little but with everyone around me it was hard to stay down for long. Dinner was ready soon. We sat down to eat and everyone talked about their day. It was nearing 11:00 when Ren and I finally started for home. Ren was sleeping in the back. I was eager to get home to my bed. A day of shopping had worn me out. I think it wore out the little one too. We pulled in the drive soon after. I got Renesme up to her room, ready for bed, and lay in her crib. Then, it was off to bed for myself. I changed into my pajamas and took my make-up off. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I dreamed of Edward that night. He had gotten home early. I was so excited. Sooner than I would have liked I woke up. The clock showed 10 till 8. I got up and got ready for the day. Ren slept a little longer than usual. It wasn't too unexpected since we were with the family so long. They always showered her with so much attention; she was bound to be worn out after the day. Even if she did take 3 naps throughout the day. The day was pretty uneventful. I spent most of it wrapping presents. There was still a little house work to do. It was just Ren and I for the day. We turned in early. It was 9:00 when I lay down. I woke up the next morning, well rested.

I got Renesme ready and then we headed to Esme and Carlisle's. We were going to have a family day even though we would be spending Christmas tomorrow together. My dad would be spending the day with us tomorrow. Ren and I made it to the house before Em and Rose and Alice and Jasper. We mostly just spent the day doing things around the house. At 6:00 we all started getting ready for church. I had Ren in a cute little red dress. She was adorable. I wore a red, silk sheath dress with a cashmere sweater. We were all dressed and ready by 6:45. The service started at 7:00. After, we went back to the house and had dinner. I took Ren home soon after. We would both need lots of rest. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

I woke up about 8:00 the next morning. Ren woke up a few minutes after me. I got her changed and fed her and then took her to the living room. I had a couple presents that I thought we could try opening. When we made it, I had to stop and just look around. It just seemed so empty. I didn't want to be all alone when Ren opened her very first Christmas present. I wished even more that Edward was here. I decided against it so we went back upstairs. I got Ren dressed and set her down in her crib. She was content to occupy herself. I went to my room and got ready. Once I was done, I got Ren and we were headed to the house. Everyone else was waiting for us, even Charlie.

"Ah, there are our girls. Merry Christmas!" Esme greeted warmly. She hugged us and gently snatched Ren from my arms.

"Merry Christmas everyone," I said. I walked in the living room and sat next to Charlie.

"Hey, Bells. How are you doing? My granddaughter giving you any trouble?" Charlie joked. I chuckled.

"I'm okay. Missing Edward terribly but at least I have all of you. Ren is being a perfect little angel," I answered.

"It's okay, kid. I'm sure he'll be back before you know it. Maybe even sooner than you expect," Charlie said cryptically. What could he mean by that? Ah well, I didn't feel like trying to decode what he meant.

"Okay, everyone, let's start opening presents. Bella, I think you should open the first. Why don't you go in the other room, your present is waiting on the piano," Esme said. I was confused but complied nonetheless. It was a short trip. I couldn't imagine what could be there. I walked into the room and got the best surprise of my life. One of the best surprises anyway. Edward was sitting at the piano, grinning at me. I ran the rest of the way into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. I kissed him and he returned it. It had been too long since we had shared this.

"I've missed you so much. It was agonizing being away from you," I sobbed. He placed another gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I missed you too Bella. So very much. When I got your letter I knew I had to come home. I cancelled the rest of the tour too. I don't want to leave you or Ren again," Edward said.

"But Edward, your fans. They'll be so let down. You didn't have to do that," I said.

"They'll be disappointed but I know they'll understand. I also plan for this to be my last tour. I'm going to find something that allows me to be home all the time. Your letter and thinking about being away from you and our family for Christmas made me realize how much I don't like it. I'll continue with my music but any concerts from here on out will be close to home," Edward explained.

"Edward, oh Edward. I love you. I'm glad you'll be around more, especially with our little surprise on the way," I said.

"Our…what? Bella, honey, are you telling me…are we having another baby?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I just found out the other day. I'm a month along. I didn't want to tell you until we were together again," I said joyously. Edward grinned and spun me around again with a huge grin on his face. He planted another kiss on my lips. We walked back into the main room and found the family smiling.

"You all knew about this didn't you? That's why you were being so cryptic earlier, wasn't it dad?" I asked.

"Guilty," They said in unison.

"Well, now that the family is all together, I think it's about time that we get this party started," Emmett exclaimed. The presents were passed out in a flurry and paper went flying. We spent the day with everyone around us. Edward and I dragged ourselves and Renesme away just after 11:00. We made it home and gathered in the living room.

"Here, I have a couple more presents. I was going to save them but you got home before I expected you," I said. I handed him his presents which he unwrapped quickly. Then we gave Ren her presents. She was already pretty sleepy though so we didn't stay downstairs too long. Edward and I took Ren up to her room and got her to bed. Then we scuttled to our room. There was a small box lying on the bed. I looked askance at Edward and he nodded. I walked over and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful sapphire necklace.

"Edward, you didn't have to get me anything. You being home is enough," I said. He smiled and brushed my hair with a kiss.

"I know dearest but I found this and thought of you. I hope you like it," Edward said.

"I love. Now how about we get to bed. I'm exhausted," I said. He nodded and we were soon in bed. I drifted off to sleep in Edward's warm embrace.


End file.
